


[PODFIC] of Snoodling the Smushy Tooshum

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, Drunk Podfic, Elvhen smooshy tushums, M/M, Minor implied Elvhen thighs, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Summary: From the Author's Summary:Something is wrong with Anders, and Fenris has no idea what he's saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/gifts), [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snoodling the Smooshy Tushum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370374) by [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/pseuds/Orchidellia). 



I was supposed to post this forever ago but in my drunken haze, I lost track of the file. So here it is, as usual, edits are only limited to removing pops and clicks.

Enjoy!!!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8hep11d4te3vdz1/Snoodling_the_Smooshy_Tushum_Edited.mp3)


End file.
